


When the Ice Cracks and You Fall Through

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria blames Fraser for what has become of her. RayV saves Fraser from what Victoria might have made of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Ice Cracks and You Fall Through

**Author's Note:**

> TYK to Alliance Atlantis, copyright holder for due South. No copyright infringement intended.

She blames YOU for her incarceration and for her Northwest Territories nightmares, but the vast wilderness of coldness and harshness was IN HER all along. During her absence, you said to your best friend, "It ended badly. She had a darkness inside her...and the most beautiful voice." But it DIDN'T end there...she returns...and she is your personal Northwest Passage : a promise of riches that lures you along an uncertain and unsafe route. When she returns to you -- ice water roiling below her slick surface -- when she returns to you and those roiling waters crack the ice -- you fall through into her anger, and that's the end of the life that you've known. You are isolated coldly from all past secure harbors. You embark, snow-blind, on the voyage she maps out...her anger leading you into an arctic extreme.

Then a gun is in your best friend's hand, and the impact of that bullet stops your forward falling, and makes one warm line into which you fall back and fall through.


End file.
